The invention relates to a device for adjustable attachment of a strap.
More particularly the invention relates to a device comprising a cross bar, a plate displaceable in relation to the cross bar transversely thereof, said plate forming an aperture with an edge substantially parallel to the cross bar, and a spring acting between the cross bar and the plate to press said edge against a strap passed around the cross bar.
Swedish Patent Specification No. 312 990 discloses a device wherein said plate comprises a lock tongue with flanged edge portions forming grooves wherein the cross bar is displaceably guided. A cover is detachably mounted to the lock tongue, and a spring blade is engaged between the cover and the cross bar. The prior art device thus consists of four parts. It is, however, desired to reduce the number of parts included in the device, in order to reduce the manufacturing costs, but also to reduce the dimensions of the device and to make the device small and light, particularly for use in the belts mounted on car seats for children.